1. Field of the Invention
A metal hydride actuation device having resetting capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches it is old to electrically heat an element to ignite an inflammable material, like a nitro-cellulose solution in powder form, which then causes a piston to be moved against a biasing spring. A penetrating device may also move with the piston to penetrate a seal or disc for a fire extinguishing agent which is then released. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,694 to S. E. Allen et al discloses such a system.
Other exemplary United States patents which disclose actuators for releasing pressure from a vessel include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,209,937 (R. Hirst et al); 3,744,816 (Yamaguchi et al); and 3,937,284 (R. J. Young). None of these inventions mentioned disclose a metal hydride system for use with a trigger device to provide for both the actuation of the device and its recocking. Thus, this invention provides a safe, reliable, rugged, self-recocking and inexpensive trigger device heretofore unknown in the art.